


Zosan and Lawlu drafts

by Skullsout



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullsout/pseuds/Skullsout
Summary: Just a bunch of Zosan and Lawlu drafts. Some are short and some are bigger like one-shots. Enjoy!
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 26





	Zosan and Lawlu drafts

**Author's Note:**

> Lawlu - shivers

_Mugiwara-ya._

"Darling-ya.", he called.

Luffy turned around, a curious paint on his face. Law took a second to notice his mistake.

"W-WAIT! IT'S MUGIWARA-YA! MUGIWARA-YA!", he corrected himself blushing madly. "I didn't meant to— I'm sorry!" 

"Darling-ya..."

He felt this huge shiver on his back. Like a thunder it came to him. From the other side of the deck, the whole crew watched him with a dark aura. He instantly regretted opening his mouth. They were laughing about him. 

"DARLING-YA?!", Sanji started.

"Torao-kun, when will the marriage be? You know... between you and our captain...", Nami approached to immediately make fun of him.

"Ara, ara, I want to be invited.", Robin followed along all smiley.

At this point, Law just covered his face with his hat and looked down still feeling embarrassed. He hold his sword tightly. Usopp pointing and laughing on his face.

"AN UNEXPECTED LOVE CONFESSION, SO ROMANTIC!", Brook stated on his back.

"THAT WAS SUUUUPER CUTE!", Franky fake cried.

Sanji and Zoro had fell to the ground of laughter and were holding onto each other to try and catch air.

"That's the scary Surgeon of Death, Trafalgar Law?", Zoro joked. 

"Must be Torao _-chan_ , the emo admirer of Strawhat Luffy!", Usopp continued. 

"GUYS, LOOK AT LUFFY!", Sanji pointed.

In the same place, Luffy stand smiling like a baby. He pretty much enjoyed the nickname and that embarrassed Law even more. His blush turning to burning red cheeks completed by his confused stare while Nami and Brook played with his jacket.

"Seriously, why is he so happy?"

"Must want to marry his beloved Torao _-chan_."

Zoro and Sanji were now again lying on the floor and hoping to catch their breathes. That upseted Law that was about to cut them into half but instead decided to go away. On his way, he noticed Jinbe and Chopper also laughing and could feel a vein popping on his front with lots of strength. He soon disappeared from the deck and so Luffy woke up from his warm daydream. 

"Oi, guys! Where's Torao?"

"Probably at the bow by now. Why? Are you going to asking him to be your Fiancé?", Sanji asked.

"Stop it! I don't want to get married. Seriously...", Luffy pouted and jumped from the deck looking for Law. 

He soon enough found his Torao sitting by himself and facing the sea but looking slightly more down. From behind he could see his slightly pink cheeks and his holding onto his sword getting softer. He heard a sigh.

"What do you want? I already apologised. It wasn't on purpose.", he justified himself.

Luffy's smile grew bigger and so he jumped on Torao's back and like a panda he hold on tight. Law felt this shiver again all over his body. His blush also grew bigger.

"Oi, get out."

"Say it again.", Luffy demanded.

"What?", he frowned.

"Call me that again."

"W-What?! Stop saying rubbish. Get out!"

"I like it. Just one time, please.", he smiled.

Everytime Luffy asked he also tightened his grip onto Law's back causing him to feel Luffy's arms getting warmer around his neck. It was a great feeling. His heart was staring to warm up. He couldn't resist Luffy. 

Lowering his head and looking away he made sure Luffy couldn't see him. Although, his blush gave him away. "Darling-ya."

Luffy smiled. 

Law felt soft lips on his cheek and a comforting head on his shoulder. That was a beautiful mistake. 


End file.
